The Start of Our Story
by The One and Only C.Bear
Summary: A cupid day one shot that starts with Rolo and my OC Jin. The plot mainly revolves around Jin and him trying to find and get to Rolo's hat befor he loses his chance to tell him how he feels about him. tell me what u think.


Cupid Day

The entire academy waited for the class president's voice to come out of the intercom. All of them in pink and blue heart shaped hats.

"Okay you guys this is our annual Cupid Day celebration." She shouted happily. "For you freshmen who don't know here's how it works as you can see right now all of your peers are wearing heart shaped hats. The girls pink and the boys blue. When I say go everyone is going to go looking for that someone they've had their eye on the whole year. If you find them grab their hat, place it on your head, that will mean you and that person will officially be a couple."

Jin stood in the boy's bathroom listening, "No more Bashful and shy Jin Monteiro. You're gonna go out their garb his hat and boom! you two will be the cutest boy couple at this school," He told him self before blowing the last bubble from his gum.

"Okay you guys on your marks. Get Set Go! And good luck," the president shouted.

Even from the boy's room Jin could hear the stampede of his fellow classmates as they scrambled trying to find their crushes. {Here goes,} he thought to him self before leaving the bathroom.

Jin ran and started to think to himself. {Why is it I'm the social butterfly but when I see him I freeze? I mean he never talks to anyone but his brother and he hasn't really tried to make friends why am I so scared?' he asked himself.

All the rooms Jin walked past were empty. "Damn this is like finding a needle in a frickin haystack!" he yelled.

"Quick I think I heard him this way!" a male voice called.

"This way down the hall," another whispered

Jin hid in a corner and gritted his teeth "Not them god why did I teach them about how once you go black you'll never go back," he asked himself. "Well maybe they didn't see me." Jin slowly turned around to see the two boys stare at him and start to run "Shit, they saw me." He said running as fast as he could.

"You can't hide from me Jin," one called out "Once I catch you you're gonna be my milk chocolate teddy bear."

"In your dreams," Jin whispered pushing his ebony bangs out of his eyes. Quickly he ran for the library and hid behind a book shelf. Suddenly he heard a boy cry out fallowed by a bunch of screaming girls.

"Lelouch come back we were meant to be!!" one girl yelled.

"Don't listen to her Lu-Lu it's me you want!!" cried another.

Jin closed his honey almond eyes and started to snicker "Poor guy," he said to himself. Once the rumbling stopped Jin was able to gather his thoughts, "Come on Monterio think, if I were him I'd be… Oh Some where no one would find me." He thought out loud starting to make a run for it.

After five minutes of running, plus halving to play duck and cover he finally made it to his destination the school gym. "Thank god," he said opening the door. He quickly ran to the gap under the bleachers and there he saw him. His soft crème colored skin his light brown hair and his faded pink colored eyes. "Rolo!" he yelled.

The boy looked at Jin and then at the ground "If your looking for Lelouch I don't know were he is," he said

"Don't worry I'm not looking for him I just wanted to talk with you," Jin replied calmly. {There it is that feeling again. My heart's beating a million miles an hour and my stomach is doing front flips. What do I say?}

Rolo stared at Jin and "So what is it?"

{I've got it!} Jin thought to him self "I want to tell a story,"

"Have you been smoking pot or something?" Rolo asked confused and puzzled by Jin's odd reply.

"No well not yet I don't smoke till about after my shower I call it me time!" Jin said with at smile "but that's beside the point; now let me tell my story."

"Fine go for it" Rolo replied

Jin took a deep breath this is it he thought "Once there was a boy he was as social as you can get talked to everyone never scared to make a new friend or just tell what's on his mind, Until one day he laid eyes on the cutest boy he's ever seen He wanted to talk to him so bad but he was afraid," he explained

"Why was he afraid?" Rolo asked curiously.

"Why is anyone afraid to talk to someone they find attractive?" Jin replied "any way continuing my story. The boy knew he had to confront the one he liked and one day opportunity came knocking at his door. He had the chance to confront him the other boy so he told himself I won't blow it this could be my one chance to tell how him how I feel. So he confronted the boy and found a way to get everything off his chest."

Rolo looked at Jin in some what suspense "SO what happened next?"

Jin shrugged "I don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rolo asked. "It's your story."

Jin smiled and shook "It's not just mine," he said before taking off his heart shaped hat and swapping it with Rolo's "It's ours."

Rolo's eyes glowed as he watched Jin put on his hat, "So you mean you were the boy in your story and the other was me?"

Jin nodded "Yeah I know it was kind of a corny way to put it but it worked I hope."

Rolo folded his hands and looked at the taller boy "It was pretty corny,"

"Gee thanks," Jin replied

Rolo smiled and wrapped his arms around Jin and let out a soft sigh "But it was sweet."

Jin smiled and started caressing Rolo's back. [This feels so right.} he thought to him self happily.

"So dose this mean the out story has a happy ending?" Rolo asked.

Jin lifted Rolo's chin and stared into his soft pink eyes "You know a love story doesn't end until the main characters kiss" he said before kissing Rolo's soft tender lips passionately.

Rolo felt Jin's lips part from his and let out a sigh. "So now is it a happy ending?"

Jin smiled and ran his hand over Rolo's cheek "It's the end of this chapter but our true story is just beginning." He said softly.


End file.
